1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic core-ceramic shell nanocrystals and a method for synthesizing the same, and in particular, to magnetic core-ceramic shell (e.g., magnetite (Fe3O4) core-calcium phosphate (Ca3(PO4)2) shell) nanocrystals with high crystallization degree, uniform size, and high chemical stability and a method for synthesizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic nanocrystals are applicable to various fields such as high-density magnetic recorder, sensor, and catalyst owing to their possibility for chemical synthesis. Particularly, magnetite (Fe3O4) nanocrystals hold a position of importance in the field of magnetic materials owing to their own physiochemical properties.
With recent active researches in bioscience, researches on a biomedical applicability using an excellent biocompatibility of magnetite have been widely conducted. Also, researches on a core shell structure obtained by coating magnetic nanocrystals controllable in position by the magnetic field with materials granting a specific function have been actively conducted.
Calcium phosphate (Ca3(PO4)2), one of basic mineral components constituting a bone, is a ceramic material with excellent biocompatibility. At present, Ca3(PO4)2 is mainly used in orthopedic surgery such as bone defect filling and oral surgery, and dental treatment. In recent years, Ca3(PO4)2 serving as self-setting cements have been much researched. Also, because of bio-active properties, efforts have been made to apply Ca3(PO4)2 even to DeoxyriboNucleic Acid (DNA) transfection, drug delivery, etc.
Thus, if nanocrystals are manufactured by synthesizing magnetite and calcium phosphate in a core shell structure, the nanocrystals, new nanomaterials, can have all magnetic, bio-active properties of respective materials and thus, have bifunctional properties and improved performance over the limit of unifunctional properties of nanostructures of existing individual materials.
The present invention provides bifunctional magnetic-ceramic core-shell nanocrystals and a manufacturing method thereof. Because the magnetic-ceramic core-shell nanocrystals are bio-active and changeable in position by the magnetic field, the nanocrystals are applicable to DNA transfection, drug delivery, bio-separation, bio-manipulation, bio-assaying, specific detection, etc. For this, there are specifically needed Fe3O4—Ca3(PO4)2 core-shell nanocrystals and a manufacturing method thereof.
Further, there are needed bifunctional magnetic-ceramic core-shell nanocrystals with high crystallization degree, uniform size, and high chemical stability to enhance applicability and with both magnetic properties and ceramic properties, and a manufacturing method thereof.